Females Inc Part 24 - "Banished"
Mavis: It's too late! We're banished, genius! We're in the Human World! Oh, what a great idea, "go and see your old pal, Demona." Too bad she was in on the whole thing! All you had to do was listen to me, just once! But you didn't, did you? You're still not listening?! Aaah! (Lunges at Eva causing them to roll down the snowy hill. While they are fighting a huge figure comes toward them. It is a female yeti) Meechee: Welcome to the Himalayas! (Eva and Mavis just look at each other confused. Later on, the scene shifts to Meechee's cave. Meechee is lighting a torch to keep her new friends warm.) Meechee: Abominable? Can you believe that?! Do I look abominable to you? Why can’t they call me the Adorable Snowwoman or... or the Agreeable Snowwoman, for crying out loud? I’m a nice girl. (to Mavis) Snow cone? Mavis: Yuck! Meechee: No no no. Don’t worry— it’s lemon. (to Eva) Uh, how bout you, Big Girl? Snow cone? (Eva is seen sitting close to the entrance of the cave, sadly. She is thinking about what happened with her and Mowgli.) Eva: Did you see the way he... looked at me? (She puts her hands over her face, thinking about what she had done.) Meechee: Ah, poor girl. I understand. It’s ain’t easy being banished. Take my pal, Marisol. When she was banished, she fashioned an enormous diaper out of poison ivy, and wore it on her head like a tiara, called herself “Queen Itchy”. Ah, it won’t be so hard for you girls, though you know. I mean, how lucky can you get? Banished with your best friend. Mavis: She’s not my friend. Meechee: Oh. I just assumed you were buddies, you know. When I saw you out there on the snow hugging, all that-- Mavis: Look at that big wench. Ruined my life, for what? A stupid kid! (to Eva, who is still upset) Because of you, I’m now stuck in this frozen wasteland! Meechee: Wasteland? I think you mean Wonderland! I mean, how about all this fabulous snow huh? Oh, and wait till you see the local village. Cutest thing in the world. I haven’t even mentioned all the free yak's milk... (Eva suddenly stops moping and talks to Meechee) Eva: What... what’d you say? Meechee: Yak’s milk. Milking a yak ain't exactly a picnic. You know, once you get the hairs out, it’s very nutritious... Eva: No no, something about a village. Where? Are there kids in it? Meechee: Kids? Sure. Tough kids, sissy kids, kids who climb on rocks... Eva: Where is it? Meechee: It’s at the bottom of the mountain. Around a 3-Day hike. Eva: (frustrated) Oh 3 Days?! We need to get there now! (Eva hits her fist angrily on the wall so hard, that an icicle falls off and slids over to Meechee's stuff. Eva gets an idea to make a sled out them.) Meechee: You want to go to the village? Ok, Rule #1 out here. Always... no. Never go out far from the city. Eva: We need to get to Mowgli. (A snow cone hits Eva on the back of her head. She turns and Meechee points to Mavis showing that she did it.) Mavis: (angrily) Mowgli? What about us? Ever since that kid came in, you’ve ignored everything I said, and now look where we are. Oh, we were about to break the record, Eva, we would’ve had it made! Eva: None Of it matters now. (Mavis just stands there puzzled.) Mavis: None Of it matter... wa-wait a second. None of it matters? Ok. That’s... no good. Great. So now the truth comes out, doesn’t it? Meechee: Oh, would you look at that? We’re out of snow cones, uh... let me... go outside, make some more. (Meechee leaves the two to argue.) Mavis: Eva, what about everything we ever worked for? Does that matter? Huh?, what about Johnny? I’m never... never going to see him again. Doesn’t that matter? What about me? I’m your pal. I’m... I’m your best friend. Don’t I matter? Eva: I’m sorry Mavis. I’m sorry we're stuck out here. I didn’t mean for this to happen. But Mowgli’s in trouble. I think there might be a way to save him, if we can just get down to that... Mavis: “We”? Whoa whoa whoa. “We”? No, there’s no “We” this time girl. If-if-if you want to go out there, freeze to death, you be my guest... because you’re on you own. (Eva sadly decides to leave Mavis behind and pushes the sled outside while Mavis looks on with guilt at the blizzard outside and Eva is nowhere in sight. Later on we see that Eva is sliding down the mountain, and she passes Meechee.) Meechee: Hey, I got more snow cones! (As Eva hurries down the mountain to the village she slides through various hazards, like rocks and snow until the sled falls apart and she flies off and lands in the snow.) Eva: Ohh! Ahh! Ahh!﻿ (Suddenly, she hears kids screaming and lights near by coming from houses. She realizes this is the village that Meechee was talking about.) Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Transcripts Category:Movie Parts Category:Parts